


茉莉花苞

by annyjierry



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M, 光凡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyjierry/pseuds/annyjierry
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 2





	茉莉花苞

初晨的阳光透过细纱窗帘照进屋内，郭子凡伸手按灭闹钟，复又放进暖洋洋的被窝，懒懒地摇着头蹭着枕头上Alpha留下的手帕。

初识的时候，郭子凡还笑话对方怎么还保留着上世纪的习惯，把自己活成一个老古董，年轻的Alpha也不恼，拿着手帕仔仔细细把郭子凡脸上的汗擦干净，笑眼盈盈地说：“这样才能有机会照顾你呀。”年长三岁的哥哥瞬间红了脸，为了掩饰尴尬迅速将身体转向另一边，招呼大家继续排练。看到哥哥的反应弟弟也不气馁，把用过的手帕细心叠好连同残留在上面的茉莉花香信息素，揣进衣服口袋，跟随哥哥的脚步投入到新一轮的排练。这一跟，就是一辈子。

彼时的调笑，现在却成了救命的物什。正处孕中期的Omega十分需要Alpha信息素的安抚，可是恰逢Alpha要外出一星期，早就谈好的工作实在是推不掉。临走之前，对方像只大金毛，毛乎乎地赖在郭子凡身上撒娇，嚷嚷着不愿意走，舍不得自己和宝宝，换回来的是郭子凡毫不客气却也毫无力气的脑瓜崩儿，Alpha被弹之后，冲郭子凡噘噘嘴眨巴着大大的狗狗眼，如果能化形，郭子凡应该能看到对方身后耷拉着的大尾巴。郭子凡伸手呼噜着对方的头毛，笑着说“奶粉钱还挣不挣呀！”年轻的Alpha在爱人的胸前拱了拱，两手撑在郭子凡的身边，支起身子，凑到脸跟前儿，轻啄一下嘴唇，不过瘾似的用强有力的双手抱紧郭子凡加深了这个吻，“那你们乖乖在家等我回来啊。”

已经第七天了，手帕上留着的信息素也随着时间飘散无遗，但还好Alpha工作已经结束，今晚就能到家。想通了这点，郭子凡也没有很难忍受。看了眼时间，觉得再不起来，今天的计划就不能完成了。郭子凡慢慢地坐了起来，背靠在床头，双手轻轻抚摸着已初见规模的肚子，开开心心地跟宝贝打了个招呼“走，起床！今晚爸爸回家了，我们一起给他个惊喜。”

迅速刷牙洗脸收拾好自己之后，郭子凡来到了厨房，把提前准备好的材料拿出来。他要给爱人做一个生日蛋糕。成名之后，每一年的生日都是一大群人在一起庆祝，虽然热闹，但是少了两人的亲密。今天刚好是Alpha的阴历生日，对于现在不方便外出准备礼物的他，做一个甜甜的蛋糕是再好不过。因为早就请教了同门师弟，郭子凡做起蛋糕也是顺顺利利，装点上最后一颗草莓，大功告成。郭子凡心满意足地看着自己做好的大蛋糕，脑海里也有了对方在看到惊喜之后的画面，像是心有灵犀一般，手机传来微信的提示音，郭子凡点开收到了来自Alpha的午饭提醒，还有饭后要吃哪些维生素，事无巨细，一条条罗列地特别清楚，最重要最重要的信息就是“今晚我就回来啦。”

此时郭子凡的心里已经炸开了一簇簇小烟花，开心的不得了，慢慢地扶着肚子起身，准备去解决自己和宝宝的午饭。刚起身，肚子就肉眼可见地凸出了一块，郭子凡轻轻地“啊”了一声，眉心皱在了一起，迅速腾出一只手扶着桌子支撑自己，另外一只手则安抚着肚子里的孩子，可是孩子还没消停，他就发现自己的后面湿了，后颈的腺体也突然热了起来，这一切都在告诉他，他发情了。

郭子凡很快稳定了心神，摸着手机打给了家庭医生，医生详细地询问了他现在的情况之后，让他回到卧室休息，最好能在自己身边放一些Alpha的物件，吸取信息素来缓解，当然最好的办法还是Alpha能现在就出现，陪在他身边。受此情此景地影响，郭子凡眼睛一下就酸了，他吸了吸鼻子，小声地说

“好，我知道了，他晚上就回来了。”  
“行，如果身体还有任何不适，随时打我电话。”

挂了电话，郭子凡就用被子把自己裹成一团，手里攥着Alpha的手帕，脸埋进Alpha的枕头，不停地深呼吸，妄图这样能缓解一波波的情热。向来不爱哭的郭子凡此时却任眼泪浸湿了枕巾，湿漉漉的眼睫毛委屈地颤抖着，泪眼朦胧之间，他小声地喃喃道

“夏之光，你能不能快一点。”

夏之光在头天晚上就结束了本应该在今天上午完成的工作。在他给郭子凡发微信的时候，其实他已经下了飞机，坐上了回家的车。本来喜滋滋地哼着小调，看着窗外越来越熟悉的景色，奔向心爱的人，在接到家庭医生的电话之后也不由得慌了神，希望司机能快一点，再快一点，把自己带到爱人身边。

“怎么突然就发情了？”  
“还能因为什么，思念成疾呗。本来这个时候他就最需要你，离开这么久，身体先心理做出了最真实的反应，你在哪？快点回家吧。”

“快了，已经在路上了，大概还有30分钟。有什么需要注意的吗？”  
“温柔一点，多释放信息素安抚他，不用捅进生殖腔。”

“好的，我知道了。”

心急如焚地夏之光赶到家，马上就快步走向卧室，并且散发自己的海盐气息，来回应满室馥郁的茉莉花香。

像是感应到了爱人的到来，夏之光开门的瞬间，郭子凡也抬起眼，思念与爱恋一触即发。

夏之光迅速走到床边，双手捧起郭子凡的脸，眼里的深情和心疼就要溢出来。

“对不起啊，凡凡，回来晚了。”  
“没有，你回来的刚刚好。”

抛开以往的矜持，郭子凡急切地吻上夏之光，近乎小兽似的啃咬，努力急迫地吸取让自己安心的气味。边吻边将自己的身子往对方身上靠。Alpha尚存理智，在亲热的同时，也不忘用手护着对方的肚子，稳稳地扶着Omega的后腰。

很快，夏之光开始夺回主权，在纠缠地亲吻之间，将郭子凡放平，躺在床上，一只手上下抚摸安抚着郭子凡的后背，另一只手绕到后颈处，轻轻揉捏着腺体。郭子凡在熟悉的海盐气息中逐渐安稳下来，可是手还是紧紧地搂着Alpha的脖子，生怕下一秒他就不见了。

孕期的Omega总是敏感，夏之光也不停在释放信息素安抚对方。终于，郭子凡在信息素的安抚下，放松下来，睁着漂亮的眼睛看着夏之光。小腿抬起使坏似的勾了勾Alpha的大腿，被Alpha一把握住。警告似的被瞪了一眼。郭子凡仿佛没看到，用手勾着夏之光的脖子，把自己撑起来，脸凑近Alpha的耳朵：  
“光哥，我下面已经湿了。”

早就忍的难受的Alpha得到了至上的赦令，迅速行动起来。发情的Omega根本不需要扩张，后面早就又湿又软，等待着Alpha的造访。  
夏之光很快挺进，被温暖紧致的小穴包裹的异常舒服，进出之间，也不忘记上面的嘴，用自己的舌头描摹着郭子凡一颗颗皓齿。

一次次地深入，在腹地中探寻，临了就要寻到埋藏在密林深处的宝藏，郭子凡变了调的叫声拉回了夏之光的理智，也记起了医生的嘱咐。凶狠地进攻慢下来，变成有规律的节奏。Alpha的手也没有休息，宽厚的大手套弄着郭子凡的阴茎，抽插几次之后，两人一起到达了高潮，夏之光咬上郭子凡后颈的腺体，海盐气息和茉莉花香混为一体。

事后夏之光表示，在郭子凡生产之前，他的工作地点不能超过离开家往返两小时车程。郭子凡靠在他怀里点头表示同意。爱人对他这种突然的“不敬业”表示了惊讶，郭子凡轻轻拍了拍圆滚滚的肚子表示现在特殊时期，可以任性。夏之光高兴地在郭子凡的脸上和肚子上都“吧唧”了一口，然后笑嘻嘻地将郭子凡稳稳地圈在怀里，说自己以后一定很忙，因为要公平。

至于草莓蛋糕，餐后甜点咯。  
但是夏先生说，郭子凡更甜。


End file.
